


Тезки и другие

by SURpriz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: «По одежке встречают — по уму провожают», или начало жизни Тома Риддла в мире магов.
Kudos: 2





	Тезки и другие

Дребезжащий звук дверного колокольчика отвлек внимание бармена Тома от счетов его поставщиков.

— Мерлинова борода, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — кого еще в такую рань принесло?

Вместо традиционного «Добро пожаловать!» Том со вздохом принялся разглядывать меню бара на грифельной доске и лишь потом неохотно посмотрел на посетителя. Обычный человек быстро закрыл бы за собой дверь с другой стороны, а этот нежданный гость продолжал топтаться на месте. Хотя слово «топтаться» совсем не подходило к странному для «Дырявого котла» клиенту: мальчишке лет одиннадцати. Может, он и хотел изобразить робость и стеснение перед незнакомым волшебником, однако актером был плохим: вместо подрагивающих пальцев, вздернутых плеч и мечущегося из угла в угол взгляда — закушенная губа, тяжелый взор в глаза бармена и руки, сжатые в кулаки.

«Добро пожаловать!» так и не прозвучало, Том про него забыл, удивленно разглядывая посетителя. Конечно, немало детей проходило через его паб на Косую аллею, но их всегда сопровождали взрослые: родственники или школьные учителя. Были еще и сорванцы с Лютного переулка, но этих Том знал наперечет, ведь за ними нужен глаз да глаз! А тут тебе, Мерлиновы подштанники, странный сюрприз с раннего утра: незнакомый одинокий ребенок. Том ощутил себя человеком, нашедшим у своих дверей люльку с подброшенным младенцем.

Мальчишка явно был волшебником, ведь магглоотталкивающие чары на «Дырявый котел» наложены на совесть, но одет почему-то не в мантию, а как маггл: в пиджачок из дешевого сукна, уже коротковатый в рукавах, и такие же короткие брюки. Хотя нужно отдать должное, вид у мальчишки был опрятный: вся одежда чиста и отглажена, а ботинки надраены до блеска. И сам он — красивый и ладный.

По-хорошему, Тому нужно было шугануть незнакомца из «Дырявого котла», но он всегда чтил заветы Дэйзи Доддеридж, основательницы этого заведения и его, Тома, дальней родственницы по материнской линии. Ведь именно ее наследство после внезапной смерти родителей от драконьей оспы позволило ему жить безбедно, хотя и пришлось досрочно завершить свое образование в Хогвартсе, сдав лишь СОВы.

«Любой посетитель — превыше всего!» Ну, любой так любой.

— Малой, тебе чего? — недоуменно спросил Том.

— Вы — бармен Том? — вопросом на вопрос властно ответил ребенок. Потом, подождав мгновение, словно слушая беззвучный ответ, приказал: — Проводите меня на Косую аллею.

Странно, но у Тома вдруг появилось желание вытянуться в струнку и маршевым шагом отправиться выполнять приказ сопляка. Усилием воли он смахнул с себя этот морок и, чуть наклонившись над стойкой, вперил в мальца взгляд в упор:

— А где «пожалуйста»? И почему это ты один? Где родителей потерял? — Том выстрелил в ребенка вопросами, словно серией заклятий.

— Простите, сэр! — мгновенно перестроился тот, сменив тон на подчеркнуто уважительный. — У меня нет родителей, я сирота. Живу в приюте.

Этот ответ многое объяснял в поведении мальчишки. У волшебников нет приютов: близкие или дальние родственники, а то и просто друзья погибших родителей берут сироту на воспитание. Судьбе ребенка-мага, оказавшегося среди магглов, не позавидуешь. Белую ворону стая заклевывает, и этому мальцу наверняка пришлось положить немало сил, чтобы выжить в чуждой среде.

«Несчастный грязнокровка!» — подумал Том.

Нет, он никогда не страдал чистокровной спесью, да и обучение в Гриффиндоре давало возможность близко узнать магглорожденных, но про себя он называл их привычным словом. Том был чужд всяким политесам, а жизнь без семьи и собственных детей сделала его суровым, однако к этому незнакомому ребенку он проникся сочувствием.

— А разве к таким, как ты, не приставляют преподавателя Хогвартса, который сопровождает и помогает с…

— Я привык все делать сам! — перебил его мальчишка. — Няньки мне не нужны. Да и поможет преподаватель один раз. А дальше? Все равно придется самому.

— Как ни странно, но ты прав, — решил Том, задумчиво почесав намечающуюся лысину. — Пожизненную няньку тебе точно не выделят. Молодец, что сразу это понял!

Эта скромная похвала вызвала у мальчишки довольную улыбку. Его красивое, но хмурое и настороженное лицо слишком быстро преобразилось, просто засияв очарованием. Словно солнечный луч, пробив нависшую над землей грозовую тучу, заставил весь мир на миг заиграть яркими красками. Том почувствовал подвох, но решил, что такая улыбка заслуживала того, чтобы ей поддаться. Да и проводить грязнокровок через арку было его неписаной обязанностью.

— Пошли, малой, на задний двор, покажу тебе проход! — Том призывно махнул ему рукой.

Помня о времени и счетах поставщиков, он повел мальчишку не через зал, а короткой дорогой, сквозь кухню. И не угадал. Этот путь оказался гораздо длиннее: впервые вступив в мир настоящей магии с самопомешивающими котлами, самомоющейся посудой, саморежущими ножами и многими другими само… штуками, мальчик остолбенел с широко открытыми глазами, но быстро справился с шоком, постаравшись изобразить безразличие к волшебным вещам.

— Ну посмотри-посмотри, — добродушно разрешил Том.

Бросив недоверчивый взгляд, мальчишка начал свое путешествие по кухне, норовя сунуть нос или палец в каждую магическую диковинку. Том чувствовал, как рвутся наружу с неистовством Бомбарды эмоции и вопросы из ребенка, но слишком рано повзрослевший сирота явно научился их сдерживать. Это вызывало симпатию, и Том стал сам рассказывать о магических приспособлениях и чарах, словно отвечая на незаданные вопросы мальчишки. И тот начал понемногу оттаивать.

— В приюте мы всю посуду моем руками. — С тихим вздохом мальчишка опустил самомоющую щетку обратно в сковороду. — Даже большие тяжелые кастрюли.

— В Хогвартсе проштрафившихся тоже заставляют котлы руками драить, — фыркнул Том, — так что к отработкам ты уже готов.

— Я буду в Хогвартсе отлично учиться и хорошо себя вести, — ответил со всей серьезностью ребенок.

И Том повелся, но мальчишка вдруг фыркнул и, хитро прищурившись, добавил:

— Или просто не буду попадаться!

Тут уже Том рассмеялся в полный голос, хотя внутри его грыз червячок недоумения: он, взрослый волшебник, не смог угадать, о чем подумал ребенок.

— Планируешь не хуже меня проказничать? Ух, как мы с моим дружком Дамблдором в школе покуролесили!

— Профессор Дамблдор ваш друг? — сразу насторожился мальчишка.

— Ага, теперь понятно, кто из учителей за тобой в приют приходил. Ну и не повезло же тебе! — искренне посочувствовал Том. — Я-то дружил с его младшим братом, Аберфортом. Альбусу друзья не нужны. Вокруг него только поклонники толпами вились, а он шел к своим целям по их головам… Но это не твоего ума дело! Что-то я с тобой заболтался… Пошли, арку покажу.

Он вывел мальчишку на задний двор «Дырявого котла», разительно отличающийся от таких же дворов маггловских пабов: ни тебе горы порожней тары, ни груд мусора; лишь немного пыли по углам и жирный облезлый низзл, спящий у самой двери. Подойдя к глухой торцовой стене дворика, Том трижды стукнул кончиком волшебной палочки по одному из кирпичей. Тот задрожал и задергался, передавая движение своим соседям. Появившаяся на месте первого кирпича дыра начала разрастаться в большой арочный проход, за которым кипела жизнь главной улицы магического Лондона.

Мальчишка онемел от восторга, как и множество магглов и магглорожденных, которым прежде Том открывал эту арку, но, когда он пришел в себя и задал вопрос, тот прозвучал весьма… необычно.

— А как я открою арку, когда буду возвращаться обратно? — спросил мальчишка, пристально глядя на карман, в который убрали волшебную палочку.

— Ого! Сколько лет тут работаю, но никто из гря… магглорожденных об этом и не подумал поинтересоваться. У всех, похоже, в голове переклинивает при виде Косой аллеи. Но ты — парень умный! Точно в Хогвартсе не попадешься на проказах. — Удивленный Том даже панибратски хлопнул мальчишку по плечу. — Без палочки арку не откроешь, а просить других волшебников явно не в твоем характере. Поэтому покажу-ка я еще один проход. Это умение тебе пригодится, когда первого сентября будешь садиться на Хогвартс-экспресс.

Том схватил мальчишку за руку и потянул в самый угол дворика. Отпустив чужую ладонь, он шагнул в стену и вышел с другой стороны; лишь его рука высовывалась из стены и манила пальцем. Через полупрозрачный проход Том видел, как менялось лицо мальчишки: сначала тот опешил, потом в лице появилась решимость. И вот, зажмурившись и глубоко вдохнув, как перед нырком, ребенок сделал шаг вперед.

— А ты смелый! — опять похвалил его Том. — Я думал, по первому разу тебя, как всех, за руку тащить придется.

— Было страшно, — вдруг признался мальчишка. — Ожидал удара, а получил нежное прикосновение. Обычно бывает наоборот.

Том понял, что мальчик, не раз битая «белая ворона», на миг приоткрыл ему свою душу. Как не крути, а все-таки одиннадцатилетний ребенок. Том запомнил этот момент, но перевел разговор в другое русло:

— Теперь давай назад, только осторожно! Видишь трещинки в стене? Это границы прохода. Смотри с разбега не врежься в настоящую стену. Сначала лучше руку засунь.

Науку перехода мальчик освоил на редкость быстро, и вот, сдав свой первый магический экзамен и поблагодарив Тома, он зашагал вперед по Косой аллее.

— Эй, малой, а зовут-то тебя как?! — вдруг опомнился Том.

— Том… — мальчишка, резко развернувшись, на миг замялся, а потом добавил: — …Марволо Риддл.

Взрослого Тома удивила странная улыбка тезки. Так мог улыбаться человек, который видел ото всех только плохое и вдруг столкнулся совсем с иным. Это было похоже на рождение робкой попытки довериться другому.

— Палочку только у Олливандера покупай! Это первым делом, а с остальным не спеши, приценись! Не в последний раз сюда приходишь! Лучше со мной посоветуйся, что и у кого брать! — прокричал ему вслед Том.

Тезка ответил кивком, помахал рукой и снова развернулся лицом к ярким лавочкам Косой аллеи.

Том еще долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся мальчишке, шепча себе под нос, как благословение:

— Ого, тоже Том! Нечасто в магическом мире такое имя встретишь… Хотя вот Марволо звучит знакомо. Точно, так же звали того двинутого на всю голову Гонта, который в Азкабан по дурости угодил. Ну, этот-то красавчик и умница явно не в ту породу. Похоже, и у магглов имя Марволо тоже в чести. Ну, удачи тебе в нашем мире, Том!

***

Под наплывом посетителей жизнь в «Дырявом котле» кипела, но этот день Тому пришлось посвятить своему «подкидышу». Хотя, честно говоря, он был не против.

— То-о-о… сэр! — Похоже, мальчишка заметил, что бар наполнился людьми, и в последний момент изменил обращение. — Не уделите ли вы мне минуту вашего времени?

— Почему бы и нет? — согласился Том, но, заподозрив, что таким временем разговор не ограничится, позвал к стойке бара своего помощника.

— Что там у тебя, Томми? Ничего, если я буду тебя так называть? — спросил Том тезку, ведя его на кухню, и получил замечательную улыбку в ответ.

— Меня никогда так не называли… но приятно, — вдруг разоткровенничался мальчишка. — Вот: тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис, перо феникса.

Том почувствовал в его голосе неискренность, но решил, что показалось. Ведь мальчик такой приятный и умный, и первый день в магическом мире есть первый день: Томми сам не свой от наплыва впечатлений. Но когда Том взял в руки протянутую волшебную палочку, то эти мысли разом улетучились.

— Что-то Олливандер намудрил. — Размышляя вслух, он перекатывал ее в пальцах. — Я когда-то мечтал стать мастером волшебных палочек и читал нужную литературу в Хогвартсе, но судьба распорядилась иначе…

— Что не так с моей палочкой? — заволновался Томми. — Не я ее выбирал, она — меня.

— Да знаю, знаю… — отмахнулся Том. — Просто перо феникса — подходящее ядро для смелых и решительных волшебников, которые влезают в переделки и рисковые приключения. Они могут отдать жизнь за других и находят себе верных друзей. Настоящие гриффиндорцы, как я!

Том по-дружески подмигнул тезке.

— У меня никогда не было друзей, но теперь я очень хочу их иметь.

— Томми, так проблема в оболочке волшебной палочки. Тис — дерево гордых, нелюдимых магов, которые стремятся обрести власть и тайные знания. Истинные слизеринцы, будь они неладны!

— Но в приюте я всегда был один. Меня считали странным, а взрослые вообще… — Томми поджал губы, а глаза чуть заблестели, — сумасшедшим.

Том оценил силу воли этого ребенка, другой бы, рассказывая о такой обиде, не смог бы сдержать слез.

— Вот гады! — В гневе Том плюнул себе под ноги, но потом за два взмаха чужой палочкой убрал плевок. — Ого, она у тебя точно с характером! С первого раза не послушалась. Но в моих руках любая палочка все равно становится покорной, еще в школе заметил.

Он постарался успокоить ребенка, неумело обняв его и прижав к себе.

— Неудивительно, Томми. Магглы ненавидят магов, не зря же мы таимся от них. Будешь тут и одиноким, и угрюмым, и гордым.

— Только учителя в школе и настоятель нашего прихода хорошо ко мне относятся, ведь я лучший ученик по всем предметам. Люблю читать. Я уже зашел во «Флориш и Блоттс». Сколько там книг! — Глаза Томми вспыхнули жадным блеском. — Громадные фолианты в кожаных переплетах, а рядом малюсенькие, размером с почтовую марку, в шелке. Я многие брал в руки. Там были написанные странными символами, точно не на иностранном языке. А еще мне попалась книга, в которой все страницы пустые…

— Ха, нужно было просто дотронуться до них волшебной палочкой, — усмехнулся Том. — Хотя не факт, что текст тебе бы открылся. Ты мог бы прочитать и обидную надпись, вроде «Нос не дорос». Кстати, небось хочешь свою палочку опробовать?

— Да, но разве можно до школы?

— Самому нельзя, а под присмотром взрослого волшебника можно! — разрешил Том, но предупредил: — Ты лучше пока книги читай, чтобы больше узнать о нашем мире. Кое-что из своих тебе дам, другие лучше покупать в магазине подержанных вещей. Денег-то Попечительский совет тебе, наверное, не слишком отвалил?

— У меня еще есть фунты стерлингов, — ответил Томми и, словно припомнив что-то, быстро добавил: — Я заработал у нашего настоятеля.

— И чем это ты смог заработать?

— Я ему письма переписывал, у меня почерк хороший… — гордо сообщил Томми, а потом, немного подумав, добавил: — Змею я из церкви убрал, которая всех прихожан распугала.

— Я же говорю, что ты настоящий гриффиндорец, смельчак! — обрадовался Том.

— А чего там бояться? — удивился Томми. — Я приказал ей спокойно лежать на палке, вот она и лежала. Я же пообещал змее, что отнесу ее на кладбище, в гнездо.

— Приказал змее?! — не удержался от возгласа Том. — И она тебя послушалась?

— Если я прошу, то меня все слушаются, — уверенно сказал Томми.

— Вот так бы и щелкнул тебя по носу за зазнайство! — В задумчивости Том почесал подбородок, а потом стал рассуждать вслух: — Вообще-то сам профессор Дамблдор тебя послушался, нарушив школьные правила: одного отпустил на Косую аллею. А ведь Альбус еще тот змий. И как только Распределяющую шляпу угораздило его на наш факультет засунуть?.. Давай проверим, как тебя «все слушаются»?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Том схватил тезку за руку и потащил к заднему двору «Дырявого котла». Недалеко от двери так и продолжал спать старый низзл.

— Вот этого попроси пойти на кухню и поесть! — приказал Том. — Эта тварь дрыхнет целый день, а ночью, когда я ложусь спать, начинает орать, как мартовский кот, чтобы ему дали жрать.

— Пожалуйста… сходи… поешь, — четко проговаривая каждое слово, сказал Томми. Низзл приоткрыл один глаз. Мальчик склонился к нему и, выделяя каждый слог, повторил: — По-жа-луй-ста!

Вдруг в глубине души у Тома появилось и стало нарастать чувство, что ему нужно срочно сожрать из кошачьей миски весь корм. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок. Низзл сел и стал медленно вылизываться, словно ожидая, отменят приказ или нет, а потом тяжко, по-человечески, вздохнул и прошествовал на кухню.

— Ну ты, Томми, силен! — рассмеялся Том. — Совладал с этой вредной зверюгой. Хотя чему удивляться? Ты жил среди магглов, вот твоя стихийная магия и приобрела такую странную форму. А я уж было испугался, что ты владеешь парселтангом.

— А что такое парселтанг? — заинтересовался Томми.

— Это змеиный язык. Им частенько владели плохие, злые волшебники. Слава Мерлину, что сейчас такие уже перевелись.

Тому показалось, что в лице мальчишки промелькнуло сложное выражение — будто он что-то вспомнил. Томми даже вроде бы прошептал с едва слышной досадой: «Дамблдор…» — но тут же поинтересовался с детской наивностью:

— А у кошек тоже есть свой язык?

— Мерлин их знает. Это же никому не интересно: зверьки они безопасные, даже полезные. Орут точно на разные лады и, может, даже разговаривают. Тролль с ними, давай мы с тобой лучше какое-нибудь несложное заклинание попробуем.

Том огляделся по сторонам и, подобрав небольшой камушек, быстро трансфигурировал его в перышко.

— Это я должен повторить? — Томми, казалось, смутился. — Но как?

— Нет, такую магию тебе еще рано осваивать. Это я заготовку сделал для простеньких чар. Вот, смотри, какое движение нужно сделать. — Том, как заправский фехтовальщик, крутанул кистью. — Легко и резко, чтобы аж со свистом.

Томми несколько раз потренировал движение: сначала получалось скверно, но с каждым разом он все больше преуспевал. В конце концов Том остался доволен результатом и перешел к следующему этапу.

— Давай за мной: «Вингардиум Левиоса»! В слоге «гар» долгое «а», звук «о» во втором слове — короче, хотя тоже ударный. Следи за «эс» на конце: если произнесешь как «эф», то повторишь историю с волшебником Баруффио.

— А чем он знаменит?

— Была там одна неприятная история с буйволом... Но с перышком эти чары не так опасны.

Том взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой, указав на лежащее перо, и произнес заклинание. Перо оторвалось от земли и, медленно вращаясь вокруг своей оси, взмыло вверх.

— Теперь твоя очередь, Томми. Только не расстраивайся, если… — не дослушав предупреждение, мальчишка наложил чары, поэтому заканчивал свою фразу Том, уже следя взглядом за полетом пера: — если не получится с первого раза. Странно, но получилось. Молодец! Однако что-то я с тобой заболтался, а ведь нужно заказ мадам Малкин отнести. Кстати, у нее потом и купишь школьную мантию. Отличная мастерица и не заносчивая, в отличие от этих гордецов Твилфитта и Таттинга.

— Можно, я вам помогу? — предложил Томми. — Вы так много уделили мне времени.

— Хорошо, отнеси ее ужин! Но на обратном пути зайди в кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью — держи-ка монетку — и возьми две порции на свой вкус. Отметим наше знакомство.

Том был на заднем дворе паба, когда вернулся Томми. Он зашёл в арку прохода, держа в одной руке две порции мороженого, а другой левитировал пустую посуду, которая накопилась после заказов мадам Малкин.

«Надо же, только выучил заклинание, а уже пользуется, — подумал Том. — Пусть и странноватый парень, но на редкость смышленый. Он может казаться странным, потому что не привык к нашему миру. Я ему подсоблю».

— А не хочешь ли ты, Томми, мне порой помогать? Перед началом учебного года я и мой маленький штат с наплывом посетителей не справляемся.

Так Том Марволо Риддл стал внештатным сотрудником «Дырявого котла». Сначала мальчиком на побегушках, потом уборщиком, но по мере освоения заклинаний Том стал ему доверять более ответственную работу. На первых порах мальчишка работал за еду и обучение магии, но потом Том начал ему еще и приплачивать.

***

Начальница приюта, миссис Коул, отпускала Тома Риддла каждый день, наверное, втайне надеясь, что назад он не вернется. Но только первого сентября Том процедил сквозь зубы: «Вернусь сюда следующим летом!» — и с грохотом захлопнул за собой входную дверь приюта.

Том явился на платформу номер девять и три четверти задолго до одиннадцати часов. Билетную кассу, под которую маскировалась арка прохода, он прошел без проблем: за время работы в «Дырявом котле» множество раз бегал через такую же на Косую аллею и обратно. На перроне было пусто, только стоял Хогвартс-экспресс, пыхтя паром, и сновали обходчики, которые, в отличие от маггловских, не стучали молотками по колесам, а направляли на них волшебные палочки.

Том присел на свой огромный чемодан, большей частью забитый книгами, учебниками и другими школьными принадлежностями, и глубоко вдохнул любимый запах железной дороги. В приюте детей раз в год вывозили в деревню на побережье. Начальница называла это «выездом на природу». Теперь Тому предстояла дальняя дорога в таинственный замок, где и располагалась школа магии.

Из алого паровоза вышел машинист.

— Доброе утро, ранняя пташка! — приветствовал он Тома. — Небось на первый курс поступаешь?

Том кивнул и уже приготовился отвечать на скучные вопросы: «Как тебя зовут? Почему пришел один? На какой факультет мечтаешь поступить?» — однако машинист просто предложил открыть вагон и помочь с багажом.

— Спасибо, сэр, но чары левитации я уже освоил.

Машинист посмотрел на Тома таким недоверчивым взглядом, что тот показал свои успехи, заставив чемодан полетать вокруг них обоих.

— Молодец, что времени даром не теряешь. Алохомора! — сказал машинист, постучав по запертому замку, и тот щелкнул. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс-экспресс!

Том прошептал новое заклинание, и машинист, заметив это, предложил:

— Хочешь сам попробовать?

— Да, — выдохнул Том.

— Коллопортус! — произнес машинист и опять легонько постучал по замку. — Ну, дерзай!

Эти чары у Тома тоже удались с первого раза, и это так удивило машиниста, что тот разрешил — под своим присмотром — открыть двери всех вагонов Хогвартс-экспресса.

Изо всех сил Том старался сдержать рвущееся на волю торжество. Ему казалось… нет, он был уверен, что лучше своих ровесников даже среди магов. Он особенный! Только у него все получается с первого раза, и он, Том, еще покажет этому противному профессору Дамблдору… и всем остальным в Хогвартсе. Будет лучшим, и другие признают это.

А пока Тому нужно было быстрее выбрать себе вагон и избавиться от опостылевших маггловских тряпок. Он расположился в купе, окна которого выходили на проход платформы девять и три четверти, и принялся переодеваться в школьную мантию. Том одевался с такой тщательностью и торжественностью, словно император, готовящийся к коронации. Когда эта церемония закончилась, он с недоумением посмотрел на приютский костюм, комом валяющийся у его ног.

Вдруг в душе стал разгораться гнев на мир, в котором он столько лет несправедливо находился, гнев, готовый испепелить не только одежду, но и все маггловское прошлое.

— Ненавиж-ж-жу! — В конце концов ярость вырвалась парселтангом, и Том стал неистово топтать приютский костюм.

Когда вспышка ненависти прошла, Том с привычной аккуратностью сложил опостылевшую одежду и затолкал ее на самое дно чемодана, завалив школьными учебниками. Ведь в приют еще придется возвращаться на каникулах. Поправив на себе мантию, Том тщательно расчесался.

«Это моя первая и последняя вспышка!» — дал он себе зарок.

Время шло, и платформа понемногу заполнялась волшебниками, но школьники не спешили занимать места, лишь относили в купе свои чемоданы. Первокурсники, которые испуганно жались к родителям, разительно отличались от остальных детей. Те, сбившись в группки или носясь по платформе, радостно приветствовали вновь прибывших. К общему шуму добавлялись уханье сов, летающих или сидящих в клетках, мяуканье всюду снующих кошек и кваканье лягушек.

«Ноев ковчег», — подобрал Том привычное библейское сравнение из приюта, но поймал себя на этом и решил быть осторожнее среди магов с такими словами. Все-таки ведьмы и колдуны. Видели они эту Библию!

Обзор Тому закрыло семейство, остановившееся прямо под его окном. Главной там явно была чопорная дама в дорогой темно-зеленой мантии с серебряными пуговичками. Ее руку обвивал массивный браслет в виде так искусно сделанной змеи, что она казалась живой. Все проходящие старательно раскланивались с этой дамой, а вот она свое внимание строго дозировала: одним — легкий кивок, другим добавляла сдержанную улыбку, а с третьими эта волшебница вступала в беседу и даже позволяла некоторым мужчинам поцеловать свою руку. Девочка старательно копировала манеры дамы, а мальчишка, которого дама крепко держала за руку, так и норовил вырваться прочь. Заметив кого-то из своих друзей, он замахал рукой, но сразу был одернут дамой.

Тут на перроне появился господин, перед которым все волшебники стали расступаться и вежливо раскланиваться, а чопорная дама даже сама шагнула ему навстречу. На миг она выпустила руку мальчика, чем он тут же воспользовался, нырнув вместе с подбежавшим другом в толпу. Девочка степенной походкой направилась к беглецам, но дальнейшую картину скрыли от Тома спины других волшебников.

И тут он услышал мальчишечьи голоса около двери своего купе.

— Нам… повезло, — еле переводя дыхание, говорил один. — Если бы Дорея… не заговорила с твоей сестрой… не убежали бы. Ты зачем сделал такой крюк?

— Нарочно! — ответил ему более звонкий голос. — Наша Вальбурга не может проигнорировать старосту своего факультета, хотя считает ее дурой.

— Давай спрячемся… от нее хотя бы в этом купе? Не могу больше бегать по вагонам, как… фух, как потерявшийся низзл.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в просвете появилась голова мальчика, которого держала за руку чопорная дама.

— Здесь есть свободные места для двоих? — звонко спросил он.

— Да, я пока один. — Том решил, что такое знакомство будет нелишним.

— Я Альфард Блэк, а это мой лучший друг, Родольфус Лестрейндж, — подавая руку, сказал мальчишка, который явно не пошел в свою мамашу.

— Том Марволо Риддл, — представился Том, которому его второе имя казалось более подходящим для мира магов, и пожал протянутую ладонь, но заметил, как переглянулись между собой друзья.

Родольфус начал очень внимательно осматривать ладно сидящую на Томе мантию из хорошего сукна, но явно не смог прийти к определенному выводу, поэтому спросил:

— Твои родители — волшебники? — Подавать руку кому попало он, похоже, не спешил.

Том уже собрался рассказать правду (какой смысл обманывать, если вскоре об этом и так станет известно?), но дверь купе с шумом открылась, и на пороге появилась та самая Вальбурга.

— Ах вот вы где! Шагом марш в мое купе! — приказала она. — Напоминаю, Альфард, что мама велела мне за тобой присматривать.

— Не пойду! — заартачился он. — Может, ты еще и в девчачьей спальне Слизерина захочешь меня разместить? Так они парней не пускают — придется тебе к нам.

Все мальчишки дружно рассмеялись, а лицо Вальбурги пошло уродливыми красными пятнами, но настырная девчонка не сдавалась:

— Ты сначала поступи в Слизерин. Таким место только в Хаффлпаффе. А после этого позора тебя выжгут с фамильного древа и выгонят из дома.

— Наплевать! — парировал Альфард. — Зато с тобой в общей гостиной не буду сталкиваться… Ты все лето мельтешила перед глазами, как докси.

— Что за манеры? Да ты… — взвизгнула Вальбурга, но что она еще хотела добавить, мальчишки так и не узнали, потому что напротив их купе остановилась тележка со сладостями. — Вот и сиди голодным! Мама все деньги мне отдала, и теперь ты от меня ни кната не получишь.

— Угощаю всех! — привлек к себе всеобщее внимание Том, вынув из кармана мантии горсть блеснувших золотом галлеонов.

Вальбурга осмотрела его сверху донизу, но так и не нашла, к чему придраться, и поэтому, по-кошачьи фыркнув, громко хлопнула дверью.

Том открыл ее снова и посмотрел вслед удаляющейся девчонке. Несмотря на несносный характер Вальбурги, она ему понравилась. С ней Том точно хотел бы подружиться в Хогвартсе. Заодно он порадовался, что не зря потратился на одежду. Мадам Малкин сшила Тому мантии из лучшего материала, а лакированные ботинки у него теперь так и вовсе от Твилфитта и Таттинга. Правда, ботинки он купил за полцены, но вторую-то часть заработал. В этом бутике тоже были нужны толковые и воспитанные мальчики на побегушках, ведь сезон подготовки к учебному году в Хогвартсе, как Том успел понять, уступал по количеству заказов только предрождественскому. Так что он теперь был при деньгах и набрался опыта общения с разными волшебниками.

— Выбирайте что хотите! — Том приложил все силы, чтобы очаровать новых знакомых. — Давайте возьмем шоколадных лягушек, а потом устроим соревнование по их ловле.

Ловить увертливых лягушек на столе, заваленном сладостями, было не так-то просто. Дружный хохот из их купе привлек внимание соседей, и вскоре к ним набились отпрыски многих чистокровных родов, причем некоторые даже со второго и третьего курсов. Только им, да и то не всем, Том уступал в мастерстве владения волшебной палочкой. Выучка бармена Тома не прошла даром.

Вопрос о происхождении Тома Марволо (как его называли Блэк и Лестрейндж) отпал сам собой. Все решили, что не могут полукровки и грязнокровки быть такими: уверенными, общительными, щедрыми и умелыми в магии. На похвалы себе он отвечал очаровательной улыбкой, хотя ему очень хотелось спросить: «И почему вы, детишки чистокровных, такие безрукие?».

Утомившись, все стали обсуждать, на какой факультет их отправит Распределяющая шляпа. Том незаметно ушел в тень и слушал других. Бармен Том видел его на Гриффиндоре, Твилфитт и Таттинг пророчили ему Рейвенкло, а самого Тома привлекал Слизерин, но он ничего не знал о родителях. Наверное, он полукровка: отец, конечно, волшебник, а вот так рано умершая мать точно из магглов.

Странным образом Том притягивал к себе студентов змеиного факультета: гости его купе со второго и третьего курса были сплошь со Слизерина и расхваливали его, новички тоже мечтали попасть туда. Только Альфард заявил:

— Мне все равно куда, но попаду, конечно, в Слизерин. Все мои предки учились только там.

— Мне советовали Гриффиндор, но их декан… — Том недовольно скривил губы. — А вот их символ, лев, мне нравится. Все-таки царь зверей.

— Царь-то он царь, но из-за этого магглолюбца профессора Дамблдора слишком много в львином логове окопалось грязнокровок, — заметил второкурсник Винки Кроккетт, который все нахваливал слизеринскую команду по квиддичу и хвастался, что в этом году его обещали взять ловцом. — Или ты, Том Марволо, боишься змей?

— Нет, их я очень даже люблю. Если бы школьные правила позволяли, то взял бы в Хогвартс.

— Эх, ну ты даешь! — восхитился Винки и признался: — Я до живой никогда в жизни и пальцем не дотрагивался.

— Со змеями просто нужно уметь обращаться. — Том пожал плечами. — Кожа на ощупь у них очень приятная и прохладная, даже в жару. Я люблю их гладить.

Все, даже третьекурсник Эван Розье, посмотрели на него с уважением. А Том вспоминал о своей любимице. О той змее, которой он сначала приказал заползти в церковь и всех распугать, а потом избавил приход от нее по просьбе настоятеля. Как еще Тому было втереться к нему в доверие, если тот до случая со змеей подозревал лучшего ученика класса по Закону божьему во всех смертных грехах?

***

Как ни готовился Том, читая «Историю Хогвартса», к встрече со школой, но реальность превзошла все ожидания. Восторг, который он ощутил при виде замка, не мог сравниться с восхищением от самых шикарных зданий и сооружений Лондона. У Тома никогда не было близких людей, он не понимал призывов любить Бога, исходящих от настоятеля их прихода, но Хогвартс вызвал в его душе необъяснимый трепет. Том сразу понял, что это раз и навсегда.

Несмотря на то, что первая встреча с волшебным миром у него не заладилась — профессор Дамблдор явно был недоволен Томом, корил и угрожал, как приютское начальство, — однако с легкой руки бармена Тома мир магии показал себя совсем с другой стороны. Теперь Том Риддл всем нравился. Познакомившись в поезде с Блэком и Лестрейнджем, он так с ними и не расставался: вместе они сели в лодку, вместе остолбенели от восторга при виде светящегося огнями Хогвартса, вместе держались, когда профессор Дамблдор выстроил новичков перед распределением, и вместе ахнули, увидав Большой зал школы.

Это выглядело необыкновенно красиво и странно. Каменные стены средневекового зала были украшены только коваными стойками для факелов и замысловатыми переплетами окон. Но освещалось помещение не факелами, а множеством свечей, парящих в воздухе под потолком, который был изумительно точной копией звездного неба. Их свет отражался в сверкающих золотом кубках и тарелках, расставленных на четырех длинных столах, за которыми сидели ученики. Над ними в воздухе висели флаги факультетов и мелькали серебристые силуэты привидений. Жуткими рассказами о них любили пугать малышню приюта старшие воспитанники, но в Хогвартсе все выглядело иначе: привидения дружелюбно беседовали и шутили со школьниками, а с некоторыми даже обменивались рукопожатиями.

Первокурсников выстроили в шеренгу перед учительским столом лицом к остальным ученикам. Профессор Дамблдор поставил впереди простой табурет и положил на него старую остроконечную шляпу: грязную, потертую, всю в заплатках. Когда-то она принадлежала самому Годрику Гриффиндору, поэтому неудивительно, что за прошедшие века шляпа заимела столь плачевный вид. Том знал об этом из «Истории Хогвартса», но его губы все равно недовольно поджались: еще немного, и его головы коснется такая грязь… Однако когда Распределяющая шляпа запела свою песенку, Том был готов простить ей все, ведь он впервые столкнулся с говорящим артефактом.

Едва Шляпа закончила петь, как профессор Дамблдор первым вызвал Альфарда Блэка, и тут же со слизеринского стола ему дружно замахали руками. После ожидаемого вердикта все слизеринцы разразились аплодисментами, а к Альфарду кинулись оба старосты факультета. Девушка обняла и расцеловала его, а парень долго тряс ему руку. Том никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы новичка так радушно принимали, поэтому в душе у него крепло желание учиться здесь.

Через какое-то время он понял, что так принимают не всех. Другим новичкам Слизерина доставались аплодисменты и рукопожатие одного из старост: девочкам — от девушки, а мальчикам — от парня. Зато старшекурсники Слизерина будто точно знали, кого распределят к ним. Если они начинали махать рукой или подбрасывать шляпы, то новичок обязательно отправлялся за их стол. Так же было и с гриффиндорцами, но реже, зато они всегда разражались бурными аплодисментами, переходящими в овацию. Рейвенкловцы вели себя крайне сдержанно, а хаффлпаффцы были очень душевны: их старосты обнимали всех новичков, а девушка еще и целовала в щеку.

Вот уже и Родольфус Лестрейндж отправился в Слизерин, распределение неумолимо приближалось к Тому.

— Том Риддл! — громко произнес профессор Дамблдор, и знакомцы по Хогвартс-экспрессу приветственно замахали направившемуся к Распределяющей шляпе Тому.

Как ни взволнован был Том, гадающий, что за магия заключена в этом артефакте, но все же он заметил: Альбус Дамблдор с удивлением поглядел на слизеринский стол. Словно повинуясь его взгляду, старшие слизеринцы стали шикать на тех, кто приветствовал Тома. Все понемногу опускали ладони, лишь только Альфарда не интересовало чужое мнение.

Том встретился с Дамблдором взглядом. Глаза гриффиндорского декана гневно блеснули, а брови сошлись на переносице. Уж он-то знал, сколько денег выделил сироте Попечительский совет. Их хватило бы только на подержанные вещи. Но не мог же Том при всех сказать профессору, что честно заработал на свою одежду. Да и то, что профессор Дамблдор когда-то поджег в приютском шкафу Тома, тоже не было краденым. Это были трофеи, которые, по неписаным законам приюта, получал сильнейший после поединка, часто вместе с синяками, ссадинами и разбитым в кровь носом.

А оделся так Том Риддл потому, что уже прошел в маггловской школе науку «по одежке встречают». Помнил, как косились на сиротскую нищету домашние дети и преподаватели, с каким трудом потом приходилось доказывать свой ум и добиваться высших баллов за уроки.

Тут профессор Дамблдор откашлялся, явно собираясь произнести речь.

— Том — сирота, воспитанный в маггловском приюте, — начал он. — Я прошу студентов факультета, на который он распределится, помочь ему адаптироваться в магической среде. Станьте ему настоящей семьей!

В Большом зале все затихли, но в ушах Тома почему-то стоял звук забиваемого в крышку гроба гвоздя. А настырный Альфард Блэк так и продолжал махать рукой.

Распределяющая шляпа, даже не касаясь головы Тома, заорала во всю мощь:

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

— Ура! — было крикнул Альфард, но его возглас был перекрыт визгом Вальбурги Блэк: — Грязнокровка!

— Пять баллов со Слизерина, мисс Блэк! — тут же среагировал профессор Дамблдор.

Том шел к столу Слизерина, чувствуя, как безвозвратно рушатся отношения, которые он успел наладить со слизеринцами в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Противный Дамблдор выставил его беспомощным грязнокровкой, который по чудовищной ошибке Распределяющей шляпы попал в Слизерин. Сегодня он, Том, будет самой обсуждаемой личностью в школе, а завтра, когда во все уголки страны долетят совы, — новостью номер один в мире волшебников.

Альфард посторонился, предлагая место рядом с собой, а Вальбурга встала и демонстративно перешла на другую сторону стола, староста тоже не собирался пожимать руку Тому.

— Абраксас! — раздалось со стороны учительского стола.

Толстеющий волшебник в темно-зеленой мантии, с копной светлых волос и пышными усами нервно постукивал волшебной палочкой и делал круглые глаза. Похоже, это был декан Слизерина, который намекал, что не следует дожидаться снятия баллов еще и за неподобающее поведение старосты факультета. Белобрысый Абраксас скривил физиономию, но поднялся со своего места и пошел поздравлять Тома. Вот только руку староста подавал так, словно собирался дотронуться до дерьма.

— Не расстраивайся, все уляжется, — шепотом успокаивал его Альфард. — Раньше у нас и на полукровок шипели, а теперь сразу принимают. Просто такой, как ты, у нас первый. Слушай, а какие они, магглы?

Лицо Тома скривилось. Альфард явно ожидал иного, зато Родольфус улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе. Тома порадовало, что одного приятеля он себе вернул, легко подыскав к нему ключик. А вот Альфард со всем своим добродушием был странен и непонятен. Том чувствовал в нем силу, но была она какая-то другая.

По дороге в гостиную Слизерина они немного отстали от остальных, и Альфард с Родольфусом терзали Тома вопросами:

— А что ты знаешь о своих родителях, Том Марволо?

— Называйте меня просто Томом.

Сначала он хотел отмолчаться, но повисла неловкая тишина. Том решил, что даже из этого неприятного момента нужно извлечь для себя выгоду: пусть эти двое считают, что именно с ними первыми он готов поделиться тайной. Рассказать о родителях все равно придется.

— Почти ничего. — Том вздохнул, изображая легкую печаль. Дождавшись нужной реакции притихших зрителей, он продолжил: — Под новый год мама родила меня в приюте. Почему она оказалась там, а не в больнице, я не знаю. Может, неожиданно начались роды, и ей пришлось постучать в первую попавшуюся дверь. Через час она умерла, но успела сказать, что моя фамилия Риддл, и попросила назвать меня в честь отца Томом, а в честь деда — Марволо. Начальница приюта говорила, что ни мою мать, ни меня никто не разыскивал.

— Печально и таинственно, — решил Альфард, когда они подошли к входу в подземелье Слизерина. — И фамилия у тебя подозрительно говорящая, чтобы быть похожей на подлинную.

После Большого зала факультетская гостиная напоминала пещеру: стены из дикого камня, свисающие на цепях с потолка лампы, льющие зеленоватый свет. Горящий камин, украшенный искусной резьбой, был единственным ярким пятном и превращал в неразличимые темные силуэты тех слизеринцев, что сидели в глубоких креслах около него. Разве что выделялся староста, который старательно вытирал свою руку кипенно-белым платком. Около него крутился второкурсник Винки Кроккетт и старательно ябедничал:

— А еще он сказал, что умеет обращаться со змеями и любит их гладить…

— Даже так? — усмехнулся Абраксас, искоса поглядев на Тома. — Эту возможность мы ему легко предоставим. Серпенсортиа!

Раздался звук, похожий на выстрел, а из волшебной палочки старосты вылетела и шлепнулась прямо у ног Тома большая черная змея. Ошеломленные Блэк и Лестрейндж отпрянули в сторону.

В гостиной повисла такая тишина, что был слышен шелест колец поднимающейся в стойку змеи. Когда она зашипела, готовясь к броску, спокойный Том тоже прошипел ей: «Ус-с-покойся и ползи с-сюда!» — и похлопал себя по ноге.

Змея сразу опустилась на пол и стала виться возле его ног, словно домашняя собачка. Но недовольный Том снова зашипел, только резче, и вдобавок топнул ногой:

— Не крутис-сь у ног, а ползи рядом с-с-с этой . — А потом в сердцах прикрикнул по-английски: — Вот же глупая!

Том пошел к старосте, а змея ползла за ним, держась у ноги. Стоило ей приблизиться к любому креслу, сидящий в нем поджимал ноги. Побледневший Абраксас поднялся, и палочка в его руках заметно подрагивала.

— Душ-ш-ши! — громко выдохнул Том, и змея бросилась на старосту, обвившись вокруг шеи.

Тот истошно заорал и свалился на пол. Комната наполнилась чужим визгом, грохотом отодвигаемых подальше кресел. Торжествующий Том стоял среди этого хаоса и наслаждался своим триумфом: только он истинный слизеринец, а все остальные здесь — никто. Том не планировал так брать власть в свои руки, но если староста факультета решил подарить ему фамилиар, то грех не принять этот подарок. Насладившись всеобщей паникой и заметив уже синеющее лицо Абраксаса, Том хотел отменить приказ змее, но в этот момент дверь в гостиную открылась, и на пороге появился декан.

— Фините инкантатем! — приказал тот, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, и змея бесследно растворилась в воздухе.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил декан с беспокойством, которое делало комичным его круглое лицо.

Тишина. Только приподнявшийся с пола староста пантомимой показывал, что не может говорить, а остальные переминались с ноги на ногу или старательно двигали на законные места повалившиеся кресла. Многие украдкой бросали взгляд на Тома, который стоял, смиренно потупив взор.

— Кто мне объяснит, что здесь произошло? Или я должен снимать баллы с собственного факультета?

Смело обвинить Тома не решался никто, и если раньше он думал, что переусердствовал, отстаивая свои права, то теперь понял: он все сделал верно. Однокурсники стали с ним считаться, и пришло время зарабатывать авторитет в глазах декана.

— Извините, сэр, это случайно, — заговорил Том. — Винки Кроккетта назначили ловцом нашей команды, и он решил показывать, как ловко ловит снитч. Трансфигурировал его из того, что попалось под руку. Но, похоже, по этому предмету Винки — не самый лучший ученик. Когда он поймал этот снитч, тот вдруг превратился в огромную змею. Староста бросился на помощь, но… нам очень повезло, что вы, сэр, так вовремя пришли.

Объяснение получилось странным, но, во-первых, не было времени придумать лучше, а во-вторых, все должны запомнить, что Том обид не прощает.

— Так-так-так! — произнес декан со скепсисом в голосе.

Ворча и кутаясь в роскошную мантию, он обходил студентов своего факультета, но все, как один, отводили от него взгляд. Потом он подошел к Тому, который так простодушно смотрел на него, что декан склонился и прошептал на ухо:

— Некоторые педагоги посоветовали мне защитить вас от моих слизеринцев, а вышло наоборот. Очень неординарная ситуация. Очень интересно… Что ж, пусть будет так.

— Поздравляю вас, Кроккетт! — громко сказал декан, но его недовольное лицо совсем не вязалось с этими словами. — Но я настаиваю, чтобы впредь любое назначение капитан команды согласовывал со мной. Относительно трансфигурации… я попрошу профессора Дамблдора, чтобы он более тщательно проверил ваши знания, Кроккетт. Боюсь, что ваше прошлогоднее «выше ожидаемого» на экзамене было лишь случайностью.

Когда декан удалился из гостиной, слизеринцы окружили Тома плотной толпой. Каждый старался сказать что-то свое:

— Ты владеешь парселтангом?

— Здорово выкрутился, Том, Слагхорн ничего не понял!

— Мерлиновы подтяжки, мне, капитану команды Слизерина, какой-то первокурсник навязал на шею позорного ловца! Ну, Винки, теперь буду драть с тебя три шкуры на тренировках.

Том молчал и в упор смотрел на старосту. На лице Абраксаса боролись противоположные чувства: странный первокурсник его явно озадачил, а обязанности старосты требовали поддержания порядка на факультете. В конце концов он подошел к Тому и спросил:

— Мир?

— Конечно, я и не начинал войну. Распределяющая шляпа знает лучше, кому и куда нужно поступать, — громко ответил всем Том, а потом добавил уже тише, глядя в глаза старосте: — А я за взаимовыгодный союз… с тобой.

Весь вечер Тому пришлось рассказывать о своем рождении, о том, как ему жилось среди магглов в приюте. Здесь он не кривил душой, чтобы угодить общему мнению, ведь о своей прошлой жизни Том ничего хорошего сказать не мог.

Вечером, возвращаясь из ванной комнаты в свою спальню, он случайно подслушал разговор двух слизеринок:

— Альфарду объявлю бойкот и напишу письмо маме.

— Прекрати, Вальбурга, — раздался незнакомый голос. — Какой он грязнокровка? За его происхождением кроется романтическая тайна. Наверное, он — плод преступной любви чистокровных волшебников. Нужно поинтересоваться, кто из наших дам неожиданно умер в то время или навсегда переехал за границу.

— Какая же ты романтичная особа, Дорея! — презрительно хихикнула та в ответ.

Некоторое время раздавался стук каблучков удаляющейся Вальбурги, но вдруг она остановилась и крикнула:

— Судя по талантам, он — плод любви Салазара Слизерина и Ровены Рейвенкло.

Губы Тома растянулись в довольной улыбке.

— Какая же ты на редкость противная девчонка, — прошипел он вслед Вальбурге Блэк на парселтанге.

Магическая жизнь Тома Марволо Риддла, сделав кульбит, снова стала налаживаться.

***

Во время недолгого правления Волдеморта пострадали все лавочники Косой аллеи, которые сразу не признали его власть. Их магазинчики в лучшем случае стояли закрытыми, а в худшем были разгромлены Пожирателями Смерти. Лишь Тому, бармену и хозяину «Дырявого котла», инакомыслие сходило с рук. Приспешники Темного Лорда удивлялись такому везению, а сторонники Сопротивления этим пользовались, но причину знали только двое.


End file.
